


Such a Messy Eater

by eelegy



Series: Jiubin Escapades [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Dami, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, I literally don't know how to tag smut anymore, Masturbation, Smut, Top Jiu, Workplace Sex, i can't believe that's an established tag, well actually i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Minji has her way with Yubin in the waiting room during Odd Eye promotions. And if they could get caught? Well, that's just part of the fun.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Jiubin Escapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143941
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	Such a Messy Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely based off of seeing that one Yubin pic. You know the [one.](https://twitter.com/folklorbit/status/1357208469426823168)

“Oh,” Minji murmurs, smirking from between Yubin’s thighs, “I'm beginning to think you want to be caught.”

Yubin’s hips twitch at the puffs of breath against her, and she groans at the accusation. Minji watches as she tugs at her collar, desperately trying to loosen it, reminded of exactly what she is dressed for. It only turns Minji on more.

Minji makes sure Yubin looks at her with a nip to her inner thigh, a cruel smile gracing her lips. “You want to be shown off, don't you? My little performer. You get off on it. What would you do if Handong walked in right now?”

Yubin's head knocks against the wall underneath the cabinets, and Minji watches a drip of sweat make its way down her neck with great interest.

Minji continues, “Or what about your friend Yoohyeon? How would you feel if she saw you like this, fucking soaked, ruined for me only? So vulnerable and desperate, just like this?”

A moan tears its way out of Yubin's throat and she belatedly slaps a hand over her mouth, cutting off the second half. 

“I knew it, you little exhibitionist.” Minji smiles mockingly. Yubin is so wet. All for her. All for this. If Minji wasn't addicted to the rush before, this would have done it. She noses at Yubin’s clit. “You can be as loud as you want, but I will not stop, even if someone hears you and comes in, do you understand?”

Yubin nods, fingers curled so hard into the counter that her knuckles turn white. Minji hopes it's grounding her, because she doesn't waste time in leaning up and licking a broad stripe from bottom to top. 

Yubin’s right hand snaps up to cover her mouth as she whimpers, and Minji feels her legs quiver under her firm hold. They want to close, but Minji isn't finished. She hasn't even really started.

She decides to start with Yubin's clit. This has to be fast, after all, and that's where Yubin is the most sensitive. Minji loves the way, with the right attention, she can coax three or four orgasms from Yubin, just from playing with her clit alone, leaving her limp and loose in bed.

The reaction is instantaneous. Yubin's thighs snap shut around Minji’s head, covering her ears and making it so that, if anyone were to come in, Minji simply would not know. She groans into Yubin at the idea of someone watching them right now, and takes a hand off of one of Yubin's thighs to fumble with the zipper on her shorts so she can relieve the ache building between her own legs.

She twitches into her own hand. She's so wet. Her fingers skate through her folds and she presses two fingers in no problem before giving Yubin's clit a suck.

Yubin’s hand, the one not already slapped over her mouth, weaves its way into Minji's hair and coaxes her closer, begging for more, and how can Minji say no? She laves her mouth over Yubin's clit, folding and rolling her tongue in a constant onslaught. Yubin can't help but choke out muffled moans from behind her hand, tugging Minji's closer with a grip so hard it aches. Minji loves it.

Minji's own hand, the one not hugging one of Yubin's thighs, is busy too. She grinds down on the heel of her hand, fingers curled in a practiced way. She'd never have been able to go onstage without resolving her own arousal like this.

Minji hears Yubin getting close before she feels it, hearing the stuttered, hiccuping breaths before she feels the tendons on Yubin's inner thighs tighten. She slows down, obsessed with the knowledge that she can keep Yubin here, desperately chasing her release. 

Yubin got messy when she got close, and she was so wet Minji could feel it on her cheeks. It would be impossible to hide what they had been doing at this point. Everyone would know that Minji had been on her knees for Yubin, and no one would know that Yubin had been at Minji's mercy.

She draws languid shapes over Yubin's clit, occasionally dipping lower to tease at her hole, loving the feeling of it twitching at the light brush of the tip of her tongue. She's close, too. She can feel it in her gut as she grinds down harder, slipping a third finger in.

Yubin hooks a leg over Minji's shoulder, whether in an effort to make Minji make her come or just to anchor herself, Minji doesn't know. When she hears the jovial conversation of a boy group pass their door, she figures it's about time to give Yubin what she wants. She presses the flat of her tongue against Yubin's clit before bringing her other hand down from its place holding Yubin's thigh to press her thumb gently into Yubin.

Yubin gasps, louder than is probably safe, and her head tilts back, hitting the wall behind her with a thud. She yanks at Minji's hair and that’s all Minji needs to tip into an orgasm, shuddering, even as she wraps her lips around Yubin's clit and sucks.

Yubin sobs as she comes, tearless and breathy. She slumps against the wall, limp and tired, eyes half-lidded and a tired smile on her lips. “Christ, Minji.”

Minji rises from her knees, admiring the way Yubin doesn't bother to close her legs, the wet sheen on the inside of her thighs catching the fluorescent lights. She looks wrecked. Minji is sure she looks equally messy, and she loves the continued urgency as she pulls her makeup wipes from her bag and starts cleaning Yubin up, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, murmuring an, “I love you,” as Yubin twitches under Minji's hand.

She lets Yubin straighten her own outfit out as she examines the damage she did to her makeup. Her lipstick is entirely gone, smudged, she's sure, on the planes of Yubin's inner thighs. She’ll have to ask the stylist for some retouches, anyway.

* * *

“I still don't understand how you managed to lose all your lipstick over the course of your meal break,” the makeup artist mutters as she carefully redraws Minji's lips. 

Minji smirks, eyes flitting over to Yubin. She keeps her voice light, devoid of any suggestive tone. “You know me! Such a messy eater.”

Gahyeon coughs into her hand at that, and Handong slaps her leg scoldingly. Yubin goes bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/folklorbit)


End file.
